I Would
by purple ways
Summary: Aomine dan jutaan perasaan yang ia kubur dalam-dalam. AU. AoKise. a little bit AkaKise and MuraAka. happy 5/7 day!


**Title:** I Would

**Pairing(s):** AoKise, AkaKise, and MuraAka

**Warning(s):** AU, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, ga kerasa _feel_nya, not a _songfic_.

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

.

Aomine tak habis pikir.

Semua ini karena film_ horror_ keparat itu. Bukan—bukan karena ia takut. Apa kata dunia kalau seorang _Aomine Daiki_ takut dengan hal-hal _supernatural _seperti itu?

Kemarin _seharusnya_ menjadi hari Minggu yang damai. Kasur, majalah kesayangannya yang dibintangi oleh Horitaka Mai, AC, dan kopi panas. _Perfect. _Tapi semua itu dihancurkan oleh suara bel _apartment_nya.

_Ting, tong._

Aomine acuh.

_Ting, tong._

Aomine menguap.

_Ting, tong._

Aomine mengulet.

_Ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong—_

"BERISIK!" teriak Aomine—entah terdengar oleh pemencet bel sialan itu atau tidak, ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah siap menerjang siapapun yang sudah berani-beraninya merusak hari liburnya. Aomine pun bergegas keluar kamar, lalu membuka pintu _apartment_nya.

Aomine menghela nafas. Sudah ia duga—tidak lain tidak bukan, keparat yang berani mengganggu hari liburnya adalah Kise. "Cepat katakan maumu," ujar Aomine sambil bersandar pada pintu.

"kan Aomine_cchi_ janji mau nonton _horror_ di _apartment_mu-_ssu._ Jangan bilang Aomine_cchi_ lupa sama janjimu sendiri," ujar Kise sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Aomine tidak ingat pernah berjanji seperti itu. Sebenarnya ia mau mengusir, tetapi melihat Kise yang sudah jauh-jauh datang dengan kantong _plastic_ yang berisikan _film-film horror_ dan _snack_, ia jadi tidak enak hati.

Dengan—sedikit—terpaksa, Kise pun diperbolehkan masuk. Dan setelah itu, mereka hanya mengisi waktu sambil menunggu malam dengan Kise yang _bermain_—maksudnya, mengacak-acak—kamar Aomine yang membuat Aomine naik pitam.

Bukan, bukan itu yang Aomine ingin ceritakan. Hal-hal yang diatas sudah wajar.

Jadi, awalnya, Kise yang tadinya antusias mengajak Aomine nonton _horror_ dan Aomine yang bermalas-malasan, sekarang malah terbalik. Kise yang ketakutan setengah mati sambil memeluk tangannya sendiri, dan Aomine yang tampak _bahagia_—entah kenapa.

Dan entah kenapa lagi—Kise yang kadar ketakutannya sudah _maximum_, segera memeluk Aomine erat-erat. Persetan egonya—Kise tak peduli. Aomine pun tersentak. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa teman masa kecilnya ini begitu takutnya dengan _film_ yang tak lebih dari fiktif belaka.

Reflek, Aomine pun mengelus-elus punggung Kise—dan itu membuat pelukan Kise makin erat. Aomine tidak tahu harus apa. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa menghibur orang.

"Kise—berat! Aku tidak bisa bernafas," Aomine pun berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari cengkraman Kise. Kise pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Alangkah kagetnya Aomine, melihat Kise ternyata _benar-benar_ ketakutan, ditandai dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi Kise.

Entah setan macam apa yang sudi merasukinya, Aomine pun menarik dagu Kise. Perlahan, Aomine pun menghapus jarak antara dia dan Kise. Ajaibnya, entah menikmati atau apa—dua-duanya saling menutup mata.

Tetapi ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Aomine segera melepaskan dirinya, begitu juga Kise. Ciuman yang supersingkat. Tetapi mampu membuat detak jantung Aomine tak beraturan. Aomine pun memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Hening.

Entah mengapa, mereka hanya saling bertatapan—dengan muka yang memerah yang bisa kita lihat dari keduanya. Aomine pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"J.. Jangan berpikir macam-macam,"

Entah kenapa Aomine tergagap. Hening. Saat ia melirik—ingin melihat reaksi Kise, yang ia dapati adalah Kise yang sedang menahan tertawa.

"ha—HAHAHAHA!"

Aomine pun memerah. Ia pun mendengus. "Tidak ada yang lucu," melihat wajah Aomine marah, ia pun segera menghentikan tawanya.

Kise pun menghela nafas. "iya, iya. Aku tahu. Hanya mukamu itu, loh, lucu. Habisnya, aku baru pertama kali melihat Aomine_cchi_ seperti itu-_ssu._"

Mendengar perkataan Kise barusan, entah kenapa rasa pilu menyerang dada Aomine. Semenjak saat itu, ia selalu memikirkan Kise, Kise, dan Kise. Setiap ia bertukat pandang dengan Kise, setiap Kise mendekat, dan setiap hal yang ia lakukan bersama Kise, ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan—dan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap.

Yang dulu otaknya hanya diisi oleh Horikata Mai dan dadanya yang superbesar, sekarang hanya ada Kise, Kise, dan Kise seorang. Rasanya ia tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

Aomine menghela nafas. Daripada memikirkan si Kise-idiot-yang-sedang-menyeruak-di-pikirannya itu, sebaiknya ia tidur.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat adalah hal yang sudah didamba-dambakan Aomine.

Anehnya, Aomine tidak merasa lapar. Tidak, Aomine bukanlah tipe orang yang sok diet kayak Kuroko, tidak. Cuma entah kenapa dia sedang tidak bernapsu makan. Mungkin karena majalah Mai-_chan_nya sedang disita oleh guru karena ketahuan membawa majalah seperti itu ke sekolah.

Ia pun hendak menutup mata, ketika ada suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi menyapanya dengan heboh.

"Aomine_cchi_~"

Aksi tidurnya digagalkan oleh Kise. Pintar.

Aomine acuh, bukannya menatap Kise yang sedang berbinar—entah karena apa—malah menatap kearah luar jendela.

Kise yang dikacangin pun mulai mengembungkan pipi. "bhuu, Aomine_cchi,"_

Tak ada respons. Kise mulai berpikir, apa salahnya? Apa dia sudah melakukan dosa yang begitu besar terhadap Aomine?

"Da-i-ki."

Panggilan itu membuat Aomine menoleh. Tidak biasanya Kise memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, apalagi tidak menggunakan _suffix –cchi_ nya itu.

Aomine menaikkan alisnya. Sebenarnya ia supersenang Kise memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, tetapi dia tidak mau menunjukkannya. "baiklah, baiklah,"

Kise tersenyum sambil menghela nafas lega. Aomine tidak marah padanya. "tau nggak, Aomine_cchi?"_ kata Kise sambil menyambar kursi di depan meja Aomine, menekuk lututnya agar menghadap Aomine, dengan menumpukan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya pada meja Aomine. Wajahnya tampak bahagia lebih dari biasanya. Aomine hendak bertanya, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Kise selesai bercerita. "aku habis jadian, loh,"

Aomine yang hendak meminum pun tersedak, dan sedikit memuntahkan air malang yang ia minum. Aomine akui dirinya lebay, tapi ya gimana. Entah kenapa ia sangat syok.

Kise yang melihat reaksi Aomine langsung tertawa sambil mengatai Aomine lebay, dan menimbulkan pertengkaran kecil yang tidak penting. Pertengkaran itu pun diakhiri oleh perminta maafan Kise, dan gerutuan Aomine.

Aomine hendak mengangkat mulut, tetapi dipotong oleh Kise. "oh, iya. Aku pacaran sama itu loh, Akashi Seijuuro. _Crush _aku yang pernah aku ceritain," ucap Kise sambil memasang wajah malu-malu.

Akashi Seijuuro adalah cowo superganteng di sekolahnya, selain Kise. Apa, sih, yang diliat Kise? Aomine mendecak sebal. Aomine juga merasa tidak kalah ganteng, kok. Malah Aomine lebih tinggi. Coba aja kalo Aomine suka megang gunting, ia yakin Akashi bakal kelibas sama dia. Oke, ia terlalu percaya diri. Tetapi ia tidak suka aja.

Aomine meruntuki dirinya. Kenapa ia bisa kalah dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro?

"Aomine_cchi?"_

Suara Kise membuyarkan lamunan Aomine. Wajah Kise yang tadinya terlihat senang, sekarang jadi khawatir. Jahat juga, ya, malah merasa kesal ketika teman kita sedang berbahagia.

Aomine mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang menyerang dadanya. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkannya. Ia tidak mau membuat Kise membencinya. "ah, ya? Maaf, maaf. Hmm.. bagus deh,"

Kise pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil tersenyum lebar. "ah, Aomine_cchi_, aku hampir lupa. Aku mau makan siang bersama pacar baruku. Gapapa, ya? _Bye~_" ujarnya sambil melangkah keluar kelas Aomine.

Cinta memang tidak adil. Ketika ia menyadarinya, keadaannya sudah terlambat. Kise-_nya_ sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Aomine menghela nafas berat. Setidaknya, sekarang ini cukup. Toh, ia tidak meminta lebih. Tidak meminta Kise mencintainya balik. Melihat Kise bahagia sudah lebih dari cukup—walaupun buka bersama dia. Walaupun ia sedikit ragu dengan kata-katanya, tetapi ia tetap _keukeuh_ dengan prinsipnya.

Dan sebuah lipatan kertas di dalam tas Aomine akan memembusuk dan menjadi surat yang tak tersampaikan.

.

.

.

.

Benci.

Aomine benci perasaan ini. Perasaan yang terus menyayat-nyayat hatinya ketika melihat Kise bersama orang lain. Perasaan yang ingin memonopoli Kise.

Semenjak Kise pacaran dengan Akashi, Kise jadi jarang menemuinya. Saat ia ingin menjemput Kise agar bisa berangkat bersama, Akashi sudah dahulu menjemputnya. Saat ia menawarkan untuk pulang bersama, alasannya sama. "aku sudah ada janji dengan Akashi_cchi_. Maaf ya~"

Bukan hanya itu, ia pun jadi susah menemui Kise. Kise yang biasanya menghampirinya saat istirahat tiba, Kise yang memarahinya ketika ia tidak mengerjakan pr, Kise yang selalu mengekorinya, singkatnya—ia rindu Kise yang dulu.

Seperti saat ini.

Rasa nyeri yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh ketika melihat Kise dengan Akashi yang pulang bersama.

Langit _orange _yang menandakan waktu sudah sore. Aomine memang sengaja duduk di bangku taman dekat sekolahnya ini, agar bisa melihat Kise—walaupun Kise berjalan dengan orang lain.

Bukannya Aomine buta dengan semua ini, ia tahu. Ia melihat semuanya—mulai dari mereka yang bergandengan tangan, mereka yang tersenyum bersama, mereka yang terlihat serasi—dan semuanya.

Ah, ya. Ia jadi teringat dengan cerita yang Kise ceritakan tadi pagi. Ia bilang, Akashi adalah orang yang tidak bisa ditebak. Ia sering berbuat sesuatu secara mendadak—yang bahkan tidak bisa Kise prediksi. Dan Kise sepertinya tergila-gila dengan kenyataan itu, walaupun terkadang ia lebih sering dianggap sebagai budak.

Tapi, kata Kise, ada sesuatu yang janggal. Ia belum pernah mengucapkan kata-kata cinta yang seharusnya seorang _couple_ ucapkan. Ia hanya menunjukkan aksi demi aksi, tetapi tanpa ucapan. Mungkin dia masih malu, bela Kise.

Se malu-malu nya orang yang sudah pacaran selama 4 bulan, masa sih, belum mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu? Aomine mendesah. Ia pun segera bangkit dari kursi itu, berjalan ke rumahnya dengan tatapan acuh.

Lalu—entah mengapa, _mp3_ yang sedari tadi ia dengarkan melantunkan _lyric_ lagu yang cocok dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"_Would he say he's in l-o-v-e?_

_Well, if it was me than I would."_

.

.

.

.

Brengsek.

Akashi brengsek. Aomine takkan mengampuninya kali ini! Pacar macam apa yang meninggalkan pacarnya yang sedang dilanda kesedihan—karena pertengkaran orang tuanya, dengan alasan yang tidak jelas seperti itu?

Aomine pun mengelus-elus surai kuning Kise yang sedang berada di dekapannya itu. Ia merasakan baju bagian depannya basah, yang sepertinya dibasahi oleh air mata Kise.

Masa bodoh dengan kaosnya, Aomine tidak peduli. Kise pun menarik dirinya—dengan mata yang bengkak karena lelah menangis. Entah menangis karena masalah keluarga, atau pacarnya yang akhir-akhir ini sedikit aneh, atau dua-duanya.

Melihat Kise menangis adalah hal yang paling menyesakkan—apalagi melihat ia menangisi orang yang tidak menangisinya. Tetapi masih dapat mengulun senyuman dan masih bisa berkata 'aku tidak apa-apa' dan semacamnya.

Aomine menggeram. Ia tidak mau melihat Kise tersakiti lebih dari ini, tidak. Seperti biasa, sehabis menangis Kise akan menghapus air matanya, lalu tersenyum. _Just like usual._

"Aomine_cchi,_"

Aomine yang sedari tadi sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya, kini tersadarkan oleh suara Kise. Aomine menggumam sebagai jawaban.

Kise tersenyum, "mau temani aku jalan-jalan?"

Aomine yang hendak memprotes pun mengurungkan niatnya, karena tiba-tiba telunjuk Kise sudah mendarat di bibirnya—seolah ia bisa memprediksi apa yang ingin Aomine katakan. "Ssshh. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, jadi, mau ya?"

Dan Aomine pun hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka.

Di taman yang sama, sama seperti waktu Aomine melihat Kise dan Akashi yang pulang bersama. Bedanya, sekarang yang bersama Kise bukanlah Akashi sialan itu—melainkan dirinya, Aomine Daiki.

Semuanya berjalan mulus, tetapi itu sebelum mereka berjalan kearah taman yang sedikit sepi. Bukan, bukan karena mereka benci kesunyian—tetapi karena ada pemandangan tidak enak muncul.

Ya, disana terdapat seorang ber_label_ pacar seorang Kise Ryouta—tidak lain tidak bukan, Akashi Seijuuro. Tetapi ia tidak sendirian, ia sedang bersama seorang bersurai ungu dengan mata malasnya. Tunggu—siapa dia?

Aomine menyerngit. Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Pertama, siapa pemuda bersurai ungu tersebut. Kedua, Akashi membatalkan acara kencannya dengan Kise hari ini, lalu Kise yang pergi ke rumahnya dengan mata sembab.

Ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia membawa Kise ke sini, tidak mungkin Kise tidak melihat semua ini. Ia harus membawa Kise ke tempat lain agar ia tidak menangis—

—tetapi sudah telat karena ia melihat Kise sedang menghampiri Akashi dan pemuda bersurai ungu tersebut.

"Aka..shi_cchi?"_

Tubuh Kise bergetar—begitu juga dengan suaranya. Matanya terbelakak sempurna. Ingin sekali Aomine menyeretnya dari taman terkutuk ini, tetapi, untuk bergerak saja Aomine tidak sanggup.

Akashi bergeming. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan wajah bersalah, walaupun ada sedikit rasa kaget yang terlihat pada raut mukanya. _Dasar brengsek_, gerutu Aomine.

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu menaikkan satu alisnya. "Aka_chin_.. kau kenal dia?"

Mengacuhkan pertanyaan oleh pemuda disampingnya, Akashi mulai angkat bicara. "apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ryouta?" Aomine mengepalkan tangannya, geram. Ingin sekali menonjok si pemilik surai merah ini.

"_That's my line, _Akashi_cchi!_ Apa yang kaulakukan disini, dan.. siapa dia?!" bentak Kise sambil menunjuk pemuda bersurai ungu.

Akashi masih dengan wajah _cool_nya menjawab, "hm? Dia Atsushi, dia adalah—"

"Aka_chin_ adalah pacarku, kenapa?" kata pemuda bernama Atsushi itu santai sambil mengemut permennya. Sepertinya ia tidak peka terhadap situasi.

Kise menundukkan kepala. "Oh? Maaf mengganggu_, _Atsushi_-kun. And goodbye, _**Akashi**_**-kun**__," _ucapnya dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata terakhir.

Kise pun melambaikan tangan sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan kearah Aomine yang sedari tadi terabaikan. "Ayo pergi, Aomine_cchi,"_

Dan Aomine akan mencatat sore itu adalah sore terburuknya, dan Kise.

.

.

.

.

**END?**

.

.

.

.

**[Omake?]**

Kise bersenandung pelan. Hari ini ia dan Aomine akan mengerjakan pr bersama di _apartment_ Aomine. Tidak lupa Kise membawa cemilan dan _film-film_ yang akan ditonton sehabis mengerjakan pr mereka.

Ia baru ingat bahwa ia lupa membawa buku paket. Kise menghela nafas. Kise pun mencari-cari buku tersebut di rak buku milik Aomine. Nihil. Ia tidak menemukannya dimana-mana.

Ah, ada satu tempat yang belum Kise cari: tas sekolah Aomine. Dengan terpaksa ia harus membongkar tas tersebut—berhubung Aomine sedang keluar kamar untuk menerima telpon.

Benar saja. Ternyata buku itu terdapat dalam tas Aomine. Ketika Kise hendak mengambil—ada sesuatu yang terjatuh. Kertas lecek yang sepertinya dianggurkan oleh pemiliknya. Dengan rasa kekepoan yang besar, ia membuka kertas itu.

Lalu ia terbelakak.

.

Aomine mendesah pelan. Barusan ia menerima telpon dari ibunya yang khawatir akan dirinya. Hei, Aomine sudah besar. Begitu-begitu Aomine adalah anak yang mandiri.

Ia pun melangkah ke kamarnya, masuk, lalu membalik badan hendak menutup pintu. Tetapi ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah tangan yang melingkar pada badannya.

Tetapi adegan itu tak berlangsung lama, Kise pun melepas pelukannya. Aomine pun berbalik badan kearah Kise, hendak memprotes. "Oi, Kise—"

Kecupan singkat dari sang pemilik surai kuning pada bibirnya menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia terbelakak kaget akan perbuatan Kise yang tiba-tiba.

Kise pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Aomine, lalu memeluknya erat. Ia pun membenamkan wajahnya di dada Aomine.

"_I love you too, _Daiki_cchi,"_

Semua ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Ia pun tidak tahu bagaimana Kise bisa tahu perasaannya. Walaupun banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas di otaknya, tetapi Aomine memilih untuk balik memeluk Kise dengan erat.

Dan detik ini, ia bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Kise dan tidak akan membiarkannya pergi.

.

.

**REAL END**

* * *

**A/N:** happy AoKise day3 sebenarnya ini gasengaja, tiba-tiba inget kalo hari ini 5/7. Hehe. Ini juga bikinnya sedikit buru-buru, biar gakelewat AoKise day /o/. _Okay, this is not a songfic. _Cuma ngambil judulnya dan nyelipin sedikit _lyrics_ dari lagu I Would (1D) karna terinspirasi dari situ (oke, sebenarnya saya bukan _directioner_). Udah gangerti lagi kenapa lagu2nya 1D terus yang ada di fic AoKise yang saya _post_. Mungkin karna pas aja 8') oke. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang saya pengen tulis, tp gamau banyak bacot. Kalo ada yg ingin ditanyakan bisa lewat _pm/review_~

Akhir kata, _review_? :D


End file.
